PROJECTABSTRACT Childadversityisaglobalpublichealthproblem.Exposuretochildhoodadversitysuchasphysical/sexual abuse,domesticviolence,communityviolence,poverty,neglect,andinstitutionalizationiscommon;?estimates rangefrom12%inEuropeto64%inAsia.Childhoodadversityimpactsbothneurologicalandpsychological developmentandisfrequentlyfoundtobeastrongpredictorofadverseoutcomesinadulthood,includingrisk behaviorssuchasinterpersonalviolence,alcoholproblems,andsexualrisk-taking.Contrarytothecumulative riskmodel,thepredominantframeworkusedtoexplainthisrelationship,distinguishingbetweendeprivation andthreat,theDimensionalModelofAdversityandPsychopathologyarguesthatthereareuniqueemotional, cognitive,andneurobiologicalpathwaysthatunderlietheassociationbetweendimensionsofchildadversity anddevelopmentaloutcomes.However,importantly,therehavenotbeenstudiesfromlow-and-middleincome countrycontexts,whereitispossiblethattheenvironmentalandculturalcontextcouldmoderatethe relationshipbetweenadversityandcognitivefunctioning.Theburdenofpsychologicalconditionsfallsheavilyin thesecountries.However,psychologicalresearchfocusesnarrowlyonAmericans,whocompriselessthan5 percentoftheworld?spopulation.Thespecificaimsofthisresearchareto:(1)Identifytheelementsof adversityinearlyandmiddlechildhoodandtheirrelatedriskbehavioroutcomesinadolescenceandyoung adulthood;?(2)DeterminetowhatextenttherelationshipsinAim1aremediatedbydifferentindicatorsof cognitivefunctioningandemotionalregulation;?(3)Determinetowhatextenttherelationshipsbetweenthe elementsofadversityinearlyandmiddlechildhoodandtheindicatorsofcognitivefunctioningandemotional regulationaremoderatedbyparentingbehaviorsandculturalnormsofparenting;?and(4)Tounderstandthe effectsoftheresearchcross-culturallyandacrossdifferentlongitudinaldatasets.Thisstudywillutilize longitudinalcohortdatafromParentingAcrossCulturesandYoungLives-Peru.Together,thesesources contain17wavesofdataamong3cohorts,spanningchildhood,adolescence,andyoungadulthoodwith participantsfrom10differentcountries.Thisinvestigationcanhelptoinforminterventionstrategiestoprevent riskybehaviorsamongyouthwhohavebeenexposedtoadverseexperiencesinchildhood.Tosupportthe successfulexecutionofthisresearchprojectandpromotetheapplicant?sgrowthintoanindependent investigator,additionaltrainingduringthefellowshipperiodwillbesoughttoenhancetheapplicant?sresearch network,quantitativeanalysisskills,andsubjectmatterknowledgeindevelopmentalneuroscience.Together, thisproposedresearchandtrainingplanwilllaythefoundationfortheapplicant?sfuturecareerasan independentlyfundeddevelopmentalscienceresearcherfocusedonthecognitiveandemotionaldevelopment ofchildrenandyouthwhohavebeenexposedtoadversity.